I love you
by Chisana Ran
Summary: Ces mots, Iwaizumi avait presque rêvé de les entendre de la part d'Oikawa. Il s'était dit que peu importe les circonstances, ils seraient heureux de les entendre. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Mais maintenant qu'Oikawa est sur le point de lui dire, Iwaizumi se dit que finalement, les circonstances sont importantes. Car à présent, ces mots, il ne veut pas les entendre.


**Hey hey hey ! Me voici pour mon tout premier écrit sur Haikyuu ! ^^ Voici un petit os centré sur le IwaOi, otp indétronable, et qui m'a littéralement fait pleurer quand je l'ai écrit et corrigé. Dans tous les cas, j'espère que ça va vous plaire !**

**Musique conseillées : « Listen before I go » et « I love you » de Billie Eilish (Préférence pour la deuxième.)**

**Rating :**** T, mais ATTENTION, sujet sensible et mort abordée (d'où le tragédie en descriptif)**

**Disclaimer :**** Rien à moi évidemment, Haikyuu appartient à Haruichi Furudate.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ~ **

* * *

La lueur qui passa dans les yeux d'Oikawa à ce moment-là fit frissonner Hajime.

Dans les deux orbes sépia qui avaient accroché son regard, Iwaizumi avait bien vu cette lueur qui n'aurait jamais dû se refléter dans les yeux de celui qu'il connaissait depuis le berceau. Elle lui avait fait peur, autant qu'elle avait accéléré son rythme cardiaque, ou avait provoqué l'apparition de cette boule de sentiments entremêlés et inidentifiables au creux de son ventre.

Lorsqu'Oikawa enserra avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait sa main gelée autour de la sienne, leur regard toujours plongé dans celui de l'autre, Hajime su qu'il allait sortir la plus grosse connerie de sa vie. Il le voyait, le sentait, le ressentait dans l'attitude de ce stupide Shittykawa. Son meilleur, son plus vieux, son plus idiot ami allait véritablement sortir la plus grosse connerie de sa vie.

Elle dépasserait le plus facilement du monde tout ce qu'il avait pu faire ou dire au cours de ces vingt et une longues années où ils avaient toujours été scotchés l'un à l'autre. Elle était d'un tout autre niveau, d'une autre nature. Et les circonstances étaient avec Oikawa pour ce coup-là, c'était même probablement ce qui était entrain de le pousser à dire ce qu'il allait dire, les circonstances.

Les circonstances…

Iwaizumi ne voulait pas y penser. Il ne voulait pas y penser autant qu'il ne voulait pas entendre ce qu'il savait qu'Oikawa allait dire. Ce n'était pas son genre, il avait toujours été du genre à affronter les problèmes plutôt que de les fuir, mais là, il avait atteint ses limites. Ce n'était pas sa faute non plus, car comme pour Oikawa, c'était celle des circonstances. C'était la situation qui le poussait à ne pas vouloir entendre cette connerie maintenant. Si les choses avaient été différentes, peut-être aurait-il bien voulu entendre ce que cet idiot avait à lui dire. Mais là, ce n'était pas possible. Hajime ne voulait pas l'entendre prononcer ces mots. Les deviner dans son regard et son attitude était déjà beaucoup. Les entendre rendrait le tout beaucoup trop réel. Et à cause des circonstances, ces trois petits mots rendus réels en étant dits à voix haute les blesseraient tous les deux par leur cruauté et la douleur qui les accompagnaient.

Ou du moins, ça blesserait Hajime pour sûr. Les choses étaient probablement différentes pour Oikawa. Ça lui ferait sûrement mal à lui aussi, mais la sérénité et le bonheur prendrait le pas dessus. Et c'est égoïstement, pour son confort personnel, qu'Iwaizumi ne voulait pas entendre les paroles de son meilleur ami. Elles auraient un effet beaucoup trop dévastateur.

Mais avec cette lueur dans les yeux, avec son regard qu'il ne lâchait pas, et sa main qui tenait la sienne, Hajime savait que peu importe à quel point il pourrait nier toute cette situation et ne pas vouloir l'entendre, Oikawa ne lui laisserait pas le choix. C'était ce qu'il lui criait silencieusement : _« Écoute-moi… »_.

Malheureusement pour lui, Iwaizumi n'avait jamais réussi à refuser quoi que ce soit à Oikawa quand celui-ci lui demandait sérieusement quelque chose. Et cette fois-ci ne faisait pas exception.

Il encaisserait, essaierait de ne pas trop en souffrir, et de s'en réjouir au moins un minimum avec Shittykawa. D'ailleurs, ce dernier avait laissé un petit sourire s'épanouir sur ses lèvres. Il était mince, mais sincère. Il le connaissait un peu trop bien et avait dû comprendre. Le côtoyer depuis sa plus tendre enfance avait été une erreur de la part d'Hajime. Sa meilleure et plus belle erreur. Oikawa avait sûrement compris que son meilleur ami allait l'écouter, il avait aussi dû le lire dans ses gestes. Et stupide comme il était, le brun devait être content de voir qu'Iwaizumi avait encore une fois cédé à l'un de ses caprices.

Ainsi, les yeux déjà brillants de larmes, Hajime serra fébrilement la main d'Oikawa à son tour, lui donnant son accord implicite pour enfin prononcer ces mots qu'il souhaitait tant lui dire.

Le sourire du brun s'étira un peu plus à son geste. Il était heureux. Mais il était hors de question qu'il lui dise cela en étant allongé, alors il décida d'au moins s'asseoir. C'était ce qu'il pouvait faire de mieux dans ces conditions.

Hajime protesta quand il vit que son meilleur ami essayait de se relever alors qu'il n'en avait pas la force, mais Oikawa n'en avait que faire et tentait inlassablement de se relever. Il n'était clairement pas en état de réussir un tel mouvement seul, et Iwaizumi était certain qu'il le savait lui aussi. Cela lui demandait une énergie conséquente qu'il n'avait pas, ou plutôt, qu'il n'avait plus.

Mais Oikawa n'avait jamais été du genre à abandonner face à un défi. Il pourrait échouer un nombre incalculable de fois qu'il tenterait encore jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse. C'était une de ses rares qualités, sa volonté, perdue dans sa mer de défauts. Mais là, elle ne serait pas suffisante. Ce n'était plus son esprit qui fixait les limites, mais son corps. À tenter un exploit impossible, il s'épuiserait encore davantage, et c'était inconcevable pour Hajime.

Ne supportant pas plus longtemps ce spectacle, Iwaizumi l'aida dans sa tâche. À défaut de ne pouvoir le stopper, il l'aiderait du mieux qu'il pourrait. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours fait depuis qu'ils étaient petits.

En dosant sa force pour que cela ne fasse pas trop mal à Oikawa, Hajime le fit s'asseoir dans ce bien trop grand lit blanc. Une fois cela fait, alors qu'il comptait légèrement s'éloigner, une main fatiguée effleura la sienne. Se stoppant dans son mouvement, il fixa cette main qui pendant des années lui avait fait des passes, avant de faire dériver son regard vers le visage de leur propriétaire. Et l'expression qu'abordait Oikwa à ce moment-là, le frappa comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait auparavant.

Ça y est.

C'était le moment.

Oikawa allait les sortir ces mots, cette connerie.

Hajime le savait, que c'était le moment. C'était l'expression d'Oikawa qui le lui avait dit.

Le visage baigné dans ces rayons de soleil irréel qui traversait la chambre pour venir créer autour de lui cette auréole dorée. Ses yeux, brillants comme les siens de larmes contenues, reflétaient également la lumière de la pièce et renvoyaient un milliard de sentiments enveloppés dans une étincelle de vie. Son sourire, était désormais aussi éclatant que l'astre lumineux qui lui rendait hommage en éclairant sa beauté.

C'était tout ça, cette expression de soulagement heureux, qui avait prévenu Iwaizumi que le temps était finalement arrivé.

D'une voix douce et pleine d'amour, bien que las et fatiguée, Oikawa prononça enfin les trois mots.

« Je t'aime, Iwa-chan ! »

Et d'entendre Oikwa dire ça avec tellement de bonheur, que ce soit dans son attitude ou dans sa voix, fit pleurer Iwaizumi.

Un long sanglot lui échappa alors que des larmes roulaient inlassablement sur ses deux joues. Dès qu'il les avait prononcés, Hajime n'avait plus eu la force de supporter le regard d'Oikawa. Il s'était recroquevillé, et il s'était mis à pleurer. Et il pleurait encore et toujours.

La seule chose à laquelle il se raccrochait était la main du brun, qu'il serrait comme une bouée de sauvetage. Les mots d'Oikawa tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, il avait osé, il les avait dit…

Mais Iwaizumi n'arrivait pas à s'en réjouir, les circonstances l'empêchaient d'être heureux. À cet instant, la seule chose que la situation lui permettait de ressentir était une douleur si horrible, si puissante qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que pleurer en tenant la main d'Oikawa.

Au bout d'un certain temps Hajime réussit à sortir quelques mots à l'autre homme dans la pièce, bien que sa voix soit tremblante et secouée de sanglot toujours aussi puissant.

« T'es un enfoiré, Tooru… »

Dans un élan de courage, Iwaizumi releva la tête pour se tenir un peu plus droit et faire face à Oikawa. Les deux paires d'yeux chocolat s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Shittykawa aussi pleurait, probablement autant qu'Hajime, mais au moins, lui souriait. Et il renvoyait toujours autant de bonheur, illuminé par la lumière de ce soleil couchant. C'est pourquoi, il lança encore une phrase à celui qu'il avait toujours suivi.

« Mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes aussi, non, Iwa-chan ? »

Cette phrase eut le mérite de les faire éclater en sanglots une nouvelle fois tous les deux. Des perles salées dévalaient les visages des deux hommes pour s'écraser sur le lit.

Bon dieu, oui ! Évidemment que c'était comme ça qu'Hajime aimait Tooru ! Sinon, ça ferait bien longtemps qu'il aurait envoyé baladé cette sangsue d'Oikawa.

Il l'aimait tellement…ils s'aimaient tellement… ! Et c'est pourquoi, maintenant que le brun lui avait avoué, ils pleuraient tous les deux. Parce qu'ils s'aimaient plus que tout au monde, qu'ils ne se voyaient pas l'un sans l'autre, mais que les circonstances rendaient cette confession monstrueusement cruelle.

N'y tenant plus, Iwaizumi se releva et prit Oikawa dans ses bras. Sa poigne était tremblante, il le savait. Il savait aussi qu'en réalité, c'était tout son corps qui était pris de spasmes à cause de ses sanglots incessants. Mais peu leur importait. Hajime serrait Oikwa tout contre lui, captant sa chaleur et les battements de son cœur tant qu'il le pouvait encore.

Oui.

_Tant qu'il le pouvait encore._

Car si Iwaizumi et Oikawa pleuraient sans s'arrêter alors qu'ils venaient enfin de s'avouer implicitement et explicitement leur amour, c'était parce que tout allait bientôt être fini. Dans quelques jours au maximum…ce serait la fin.

Plus jamais Hajime ne pourrait serrer Oikawa dans ses bras, ni voir son sourire, ni l'entendre rire, ni l'écouter dire des bêtises, ni l'insulter, ni pleurer avec lui, ni céder à ses caprices, ni jouer au volley avec lui, ni aller à la fac avec lui, ni parler avec lui, ni capter sa chaleur…ni écouter ses battements de cœur.

Car Oikawa allait mourir.

À l'heure actuelle, il était assis sur un lit d'hôpital, celui sur lequel il rendrait probablement son dernier souffle.

C'était arrivé sans signe avant-coureur. Un jour, il s'était effondré en plein milieu de la rue alors qu'il discutait joyeusement avec Iwaizumi. Il avait craché du sang avait de tomber inconscient. Les secours étaient arrivés, Oikawa avait été transporté en urgence à l'hôpital le plus proche. Il n'en était toujours pas ressorti, et n'en ressortirait probablement jamais vivant. Aucun médecin n'était capable de dire ce qu'il avait. La seule chose qu'ils avaient réussi à faire…c'était de diagnostiquer sa fin imminente.

Ils leur avaient dit qu'Oikawa allait mourir.

Et on ne pouvait que les croire. Au fil des jours, le jeune homme perdait des couleurs et ses forces. Il dormait de plus en plus et de plus en plus longtemps. Son état de santé dégringolait, et personne n'arrivait à stopper le processus.

C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'Oikawa avait dit à voix haute qu'il aimait Iwaizumi, il n'aurait jamais pu lui dire quelque chose de plus cruel. Car il allait mourir bientôt, et qu'il avait légué à Hajime le meilleur et pire cadeau qui soit : son amour. Quand il s'éteindrait, il abandonnerait Iwaizumi avec cet amour et le sentiment de ne jamais avoir pu le vivre pleinement. Le sentiment qu'il était passé à côté du bonheur, de l'homme de sa vie.

Ils étaient jeunes pourtant, à peine vingt et un ans. C'était surement encore pire à cause de ça. Rien n'aurait dû les stopper si tôt. Les séparer, eux, ces deux personnes qu'on pouvait qualifier d'âme sœur, et qui depuis qu'ils étaient bébés, avaient été là l'un pour l'autre. Ils auraient normalement dû avoir la vie devant eux pour vivre leur relation. Mais c'était impossible, et à présent il avait au mieux quelques jours, au pire quelques heures...

Au moins Tooru partirait sans le regret de ne jamais avoir pu lui dire, il avait la conscience tranquille. Bien sûr, il regrettait d'abandonner Hajime. Son Iwa-chan…Il aurait adoré passer plus de temps à ses côtés. Mais au moins, il pourrait dire qu'il l'avait aimé jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, et qu'il avait passé celle-ci à ses côtés.

Profitant de l'une des dernières étreintes, si ce n'était la dernière, qu'il aurait avec son bien-aimé, il plongea la tête dans son cou. Et il ne le lâcha plus.

Tooru se disait que quitte à mourir, il aimerait mourir comme ça, dans les bras de son Iwa-chan. Un sourire triste accompagné d'une larme libératrice lui échappa. Ça le rendrait incroyablement heureux et triste à la fois, de mourir ainsi.

Heureusement, Hajime ne le voyait plus, et il ne put pas lire son expression. Car ce que Tooru ne lui avait pas dit, c'était qu'il se sentait plus proche de la fin que jamais. Intérieurement, il se doutait qu'aujourd'hui serait le dernier. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer ce pressentiment, c'était inné. Oikawa savait au plus profond de son être que ça ne servait plus à rien de lutter, il avait dit ce qu'il avait eu à dire à son Iwa-chan. Il pouvait partir. Alors pour la première et dernière fois de sa vie, il se laissa emporter sans lutter.

Perdu dans leur étreinte qui lui semblait s'étirer, les larmes de Tooru eurent le temps de sécher, ses yeux de se fermer, et sa respiration de s'arrêter.

* * *

**Et voilà… ! Mon premier petit os sur Haikyuu est fini. Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensez ? ^^  
****Je tiens à préciser que je regrette énormément d'avoir tué un de mes persos favoris, notre grand roi, Oikawa T-T **

**Sur ce, je vous dit à bientôt ~ **


End file.
